Still Alone
by Aki Elric
Summary: Sasuke est parti. Sakura ne digère pas la nouvelle, même si elle est la dernière à avoir vu Sasuke. ATTENTION INSPI DU 21ème TOME! CEUX QUI DEPRIMENT, MARCHE ARRIERE! . Pas première fic, soyez pas indulgents SVP!


Autrice: Aki Elric, la reine de la débilité suprême

Source: Naruto, enfin ça dépend où vous avez cherché des fics...ùù

Couple: SakuSasu à Sens unique (devinez le sens...ùù)

Genre: Angst

Disclaimer: La chanson est à Ayumi Hamasaki, mais Sasuke je l'ai acheté pour en faire mon punching ball officiel! et Sakura aussi je l'ai achetée pour faire des dessins sur son front. Et euuuh...MASASHI KISHIMOTO ZE T'AIIIIIIIME (je veux Kiba, Shikamamour, Kankuro, Naruto et Rock Lee! TT Akemi-neechan, on partage? XD)

Note: Ben on y croirait, MAIS NON! C'est pas ma première fic, bien au contraire, c'est juste que je suis aussi flemmarde que Shikamamour...Donc j'ai la flemme de poster! >.

Et aussi, euuuh...Dédicace à sister Akemi Luo-neechan pour la fin!

HAPPY LECTUUUUUUUUUUURE!

P.S: Si tu déprimes, LIS PAS!

* * *

Still Alone Sono yume mamotte yuku tame ni wa watashi ga icha ikenakatta

_Kimi wa ima doko ni aruite  
nani o mitsumete'ru no?  
itsu ka hanashite kureta yume  
oitsudzukete iru no?_

_Vers quel endroit marches-tu ?  
Quel est ton point de départ ?  
Poursuis-tu toujours ce même rêve  
dont tu m'as un jour parlé ?_

Sasuke...Tu es parti sans me dire au revoir. Mais je pense que ton "t'es lourde Sakura" voulais me le dire à ta place.  
Mais où vas-tu? Pourquoi tu quittes le village comme ça? Ca ne te ressemble pas...Y a-t-il un rapport avec cette marque dans ton coup?  
Je ne t'ai jamais compris, mais là, tu es encore plus mystérieux que quiconque. Sasuke,...je t'aime et Ino aussi...Tu abandonnes tout le monde sans rien dire, comme à l'improviste! Alors que tout allait bien, tu étais le plus fort de l'équipe...Tu étais prêt...

_Mirai o kataru yokogao  
totemo suki datta kara_

_J'aimais ton visage  
ce visage qui semblait prédire le futur_

Mais ton visage était devenu curieux; il reflettait l'engouement, l'impatience, j'aimais beaucoup ce petit sourire en coin dès que quelqu'un plongeait dans ton regard. J'aurais dû me douter que tu migotais quelque chose dans ton sublissime cerveau. Ca se voyait, tu brûlais d'impatience.  
Je t'ai même surpris en train de demander à Kakashi-sensei de t'apprendre une nouvelle technique plus puissante que le Chidori. Tu voulais plus, plus,  
toujours et encore plus. Le lendemain, tu t'entraînais déjà! Je te l'avais promi mais...

**_Sono yume mamotte yuku tame ni wa  
watashi ga icha ikenakatta_**

**Je ne pourrai protéger avec toi ce rêve**

Je ne pourrai pas réaliser ton rêve, on ne pourra pas le faire ensemble.

_Kimi wa itsu mo konna basho de  
konna keshiki wo mite  
dore kurai no fuan to mayoi to  
tatakatte'ta no?_

_Lorsque tu es resté là  
et que tu contemplais ce paysage  
Avec quelle somme de confusions et d'anxiété  
as-tu dû continuer ton chemin ?_

Un jour, on regardait le ciel et tu m'as dit: c'est bientôt fini. Je vais vivre. Je pourrai reprendre mon cours de vie normal.  
J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Puis, quand tu es parti et que je l'ai dit à Kakashi-sensei, il m'a dit "il l'a vraiment fait, sacré Sasuke"  
Il le savait! Il n'a rien fait pour t'empêcher de le faire! Il savait ce que je ressentais pour toi...Il savait que je lui en voudrait de n'avoir rien fait!  
Et il a ri, en ajoutant que tu tenais tes promesses! Il n'a rien comprit à mes sentiments! Fichu épouvantail! J'vais le tuer!

Hitori ni natte hajimete  
wakaru koto ga ookute

_J'ai appris tellement en restant seule_

Mais, en m'isolant volontairement, j'ai comprit combien tu devais te sentir seul, sans famille...

_Kono te o hanasazu ni ireba  
doko made demo ikeru ki ga shita_

_Tant que tu ne lâchais pas ma main  
j'avais le sentiment d'être capable de tout  
_

Quand tu étais là, je sentais que je pouvais faire l'exercice, on la mission, je me sentais évoluer, mais là... c'est vide...Je ne me sens plus en sécurité, je ne sens plus cette chaleur dans mon coeur comme celle que je ressentais dès que je croisais ton regard, pour tout te dire, je m'ennuie de toi.  
Toutes tes phrases et expressions pour me rabaisser...Même ça, ça me manque.

**_Onaji michi aruite iku to  
utagau koto mo naku shinjita_**

**_Lorsque nous marchions sur le même chemin  
je n'éprouvais pas le moindre doute_**

Quand nous allions pour une mission, je savais que nous allions la réussir, parce que tu étais là. Maintenant, toute mission donnée, même mission extrêment basiques, j'ai le sentiment de peur. Ce sentiment d'insureté, le sentiment que l'on ressent quand on a peur, peur de mourir. Dans ma tête, la mort atroce, dans d'atroces souffrances. C'est de ça dont j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir sans te voir une dernière fois.

**_Doushite sore na no ni watashi wa  
Doushite sore na no ni watashi wa_**

**  
_Mais alors pourquoi ?  
Mais alors pourquoi ?_**

Doushite sore na no ni watashi wa? Doushite...Sasuke...

_Dakedo watashi wa_

_Mais je ..._

Dakedo...Je me souviendrai toujours de toi, Sasuke Uchiwa...

_Je me rappelle de ta promesse  
Je m'en rappelle chaque jour_

Je sais à présent pourquoi tu es parti.  
Cette promesse.

Tuer un homme.

Devenir fort pour le tuer.  
Orochimaru.

Devenir plus fort aux côtés d'Orochimaru.

Itachi.

Tuer Itachi.

Tuer ton frère.  
Venger ta famille.  
Venger le clan Uchiwa...

Ta promesse, je la connais par coeur... Je n'ai pas besoin de me rappeler ta promesse.  
J'y pense toujours.

* * *

Voilà, la dédicace à sister, c'est que... 

Sakura est morte, elle déprimait contre un arbre et de l'autre côté de l'arbre y'avait Naruto qui s'entraînait au Rasengan...Et neechan avait tronçonné l'arbre déjà un peu avant... Quand le Rasengan de Na-chan s'est abattu sur l'arbre, ben c'est l'arbre qui a abattu Sakura! XD son front faisait 1000000000000000000000000000000002 km² de RAYON!

Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeazuuuuuuuuuu! Arigatou! -

P.S: Si vous avez écrit du OC, je vous aime pas. Si vous aimez DBZ, je vous aime pas. Si vous aimez Sasuke, Itachi ou/et l'Akatsuki ou/et encore Sakura et ceux qui n'aiment pas Na-chan (sauf Kiba! et les bishonens que j'ai cités au début!), je vous aime pas. CEUX QUI SE LA PETENT EN SE METTANT EN COUPLE DANS LEURS PROPRES FICS, DEGAGEZ JE VOUS DETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTEUH! >


End file.
